we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
We All Fall Down
We All Fall Down is the 3rd and final DLC for We Happy Few. Playing as Victoria Byng, it focuses on the city of Wellington Wells itself, its society, its history and why the Executive Committee decided to build the city into what it is in 1964.https://blog.cyberpowerpc.com/2019/04/08/gearbox-announces-we-happy-few-dlc-release-date/ It was released on November 19, 2019https://www.gamepressure.com/games/we-happy-few-we-all-fall-down/z3548b and is also part of the We Happy Few Season Pass. Victoria Byng is the playable protagonist of We All Fall Down. The teasers show that the DLC takes place after she manages to escape from Ollie Starkey in Act IIIWe All Fall Down - Teaser Trailer on YouTube and will feature characters like Robert Byng and Anton Verloc. Victoria's whip will be used as a weapon and a way to move around the environment.We All Fall Down - Launch Trailer on YouTube Events of We All Fall Down DLC: Taking place October 23rd, 1964 after Ollie Starkey withdraws her joy during Act III, she knocks him out and escapes her house in the Bridle Path. As she wonders Dunkerton District in search of a Mood Booth she discovers people eating charcoal, plague in the Village, dead bodies lying around and people starving. Finally making it to the booth, only to stop herself from taking Joy to her realization of this. A bobby near the booth calls her out as a Downer and attacks her. After escaping the Bobbies she hides out in ransacked building, there she starts to hallucinate her mother talking to her, but shuts her out for the time being. After searching the crumbling house she finds that a group of people had committed suicide via arsenic during a party, further showing her how worse the situation in Wellington Wells is becoming. She escapes to the sewers and is confronted by the Wastrels who live in there who scorn her. Once again she's met with the hallucination of her Mother and is given the idea to visit her father about the situation going on in the city. After using the Underground tracks to get the Victory Memorial Camp she confronts her father who is ultimately dismissive about the city tearing collapsing, saying even if he does do something the people would panic and they would tear each other apart for what food remained. Victoria then leaves for Dr. Verloc who supposedly has a solution to all of this. After crossing the dilapidated bridge, fighting off plague-riddled townsfolk, and passing through the ruined streets she makes it to the Waterloo District. After disabling the Downer Detector she enters Haworth Labs who is not only undergoing Beautifcation but is also going through a riot. Victoria takes down the rioters and meets with Verloc who is no better at finding a solution than her father is and is also openly dismissive at the lives being lost in the city, saying that they can sustain whoever is left alive. he leaves but not before another hallucination of her mother appears again, advising her that people of the city need to get off their joy otherwise they would ultimately kill themselves from starvation. She soon gets the idea of cutting off the Joy supply via destroying Allocator hub, hoping that when people come to their senses her father will finally be able to do something; which is easier said than done as Verloc now knows that she's off her Joy and has sent the Joy Doctors after her. She does succeed, but it doesn't work as people are still getting their Joy from the water supply which prompts her to cut off the water to the city; however Verloc is aware of what she's doing and tries to stop her. She ultimately does accomplish her task in cutting off the water supply. However, it makes things even worse as people are panicking from the lack of Joy in the Mooth Booths and in the water, causing them to riot and become Downers as they're slowly starting to remember their guilt of sending the children away combined with the realisation of the dire situation they're all in; one woman even kills herself in front of Victoria. Victoria doesn't get far through as she's ambushed by a couple of Bobbies and sent to jail. She sleeps in her cell and recalls a memory of her mother being sent to jail in India. After waking up she becomes remorseful towards her mother and finds that her hallucination has stopped for now and escapes thanks to her cell door being unlocked. After exploring the prison, whose inmates are all people who sent their against their will thanks to Verloc, she runs into Johnny Bolton. Johnny tells her that there is no way to truly fix things as long as Verloc and Haworth Labs are still standing as they're the ones who are ruining the city with their attempts to keep people on Joy. He convinces her to blow the facility building up with explosives that he put at her house along with blueprints that he hid in his Hideout in the Square. She regains her whip and escapes the prison and runs into her father, revealing that he was the one who left her cell door open. It's here that he shows his true side to his daughter, showing that he has no qualms running away to save his own skin which angers Victoria, shoving her father to the ground and calling him a coward. Now that's escaped she goes to her house which is being occupied by Bobbies who are looking for her. She gets the bombs and later the plans from Johnny's hideout and storms Haworth Labs. She's confronted by Bobbies, Doctors, Security Systems and all the while Verloc taunting her over the intercom. Despite this she sets up the bombs and they go off, prompting her to escape via the roof. She escapes...just as Ollie Starkey broadcasts Uncle Jack's last tape. When Victoria comes to her senses she's greeted to a city completely in disarray. The streets and buildings are ruined with dead Bobbies, People, and rubble all over. Now that there is no more Joy, combined with Jack's last tape being sent out, and the guilt that they've trying to suppress all this time, regular people and even the Bobbies are starting to wake up from their drugged induced apathy, causing them to become Downers; they even discard their Happy Faces. Victoria comes across a group of survivors who lash at her for what she's done, and some even talk about leaving the city; as there is nothing left for them here. One of the survivors even goes as far as making it clear to Victoria that the survivors no longer care what she does or where she goes, but they do not want anything to do with her ever again. Victoria's Mother returns to her one last time saying that she did what needed to be done, even if they don't see it that way. Victoria, now alone, hopes that she did the right thing and that her mother is hopefully proud of her. Trivia * The DLC title is referencing the final lines to "Ring Around o' Rosie". ** It could be also slight referenced to their one of Pre-release game trailers, which a different song named "London Bridge Is Falli''ng ''Down" was sung by Uncle Jack. * This take place during Ollie's story. * Verloc never attempted to use his "permanent solution" to lobotomize every citizen in Wellington Wells. We Happy Few - Gamescom 2015 Trailer on YouTube References Category:DLC